We are seeking funds to help support the fourth Herpes Virus Workshop to be held at Cold Spring Harbor, August 28th - September 2, 1979. Because of the rapid evolution in the Herpes Virus research field, meetings in this field have been held on an annual basis. The last Herpes Virus Workshop held at Cold Spring Harbor was July, 1976. There was also a July, 1977 meeting in Cambridge, Massachusetts and a 1978 meeting in Cambridge, England.